Your Sickness is My Cure
by EveryVil
Summary: Kaname finds Zero unconscious one day. His caring self getting the better of him, he brings Zero to his dorm. That day his life changed for the better and for the worst. Not that he minded anyways. AU.
1. Finding

**So recently I've been having quite a bit of plot bunnies running around... :P**

It was an unusually cold summer day, the skies were dark grey, as if they were going to drop gallons of retained water on the land below. The air blew unsteadily, it would blow gently, then pick up to a speed that could push someone over, then it would blow gently again and the cycle would continue.

Kaname was walking in a random direction. "The perfect weather for a stroll."He said to himself, a small smile on his face. He enjoyed the sound of the wind against nature. No annoying Aidou, no lovestruck Ruka, and no bothersome council. But most importantly, no putting up a tiresome facade for Yuuki.

Lost in his mind, he wasn't looking where he was going and stumbled upon a stray...leg?

He followed the leg and his eyes widened when they landed on a sleeping Zero.

Kaname snorted. How ungraceful of him, if the hunter was awake he surely would've made fun of him.

He was about to go on his way again, after all what the hunter did on his prefect duties, or did in general was none of his business. He almost jumped in shock when a pained gasp followed by a pained groan broke through his peaceful silence.

He turned to the level D and saw him wiggling around in pain, trying to find a comfortable spot against the big maple trunk.

Kaname was about to leave again when something caught his attention.

'Purple? Zero is wearing purple?' He turned his head and almost dropped his jaw. He walked a quick to steps and kneeled next to Zero. He lifted his shirt, which had risen up in the wiggling and exposed his stomach. Sure enough, purple, dark blue, and pus yellow were spread all over his torso.

"What the hell. Even for a Level D these should have healed by now some of these look weeks old." Kaname mumbled to himself. "At most it should take a few days."

He unbuttoned Zero's shirt and saw even more bruises. Making a quick decision he buttoned up Zero again and carefully scooped him up in his arms. Zero groaned at the movement.

Kaname almost dropped Zero in shock when Zero shifted in his arms and dug his head into Kaname's chest. "He must be really out cold." Kaname mumbled. Zero's breath came out as shallow gasps, worrying Kaname even more.

He walked passed Cross's office and house and walked to the Night Dorms.

Hopefully, everyone was asleep or at least in their rooms so he wouldn't have to deal with any drama. Luck however was not on Kaname's side.

As soon as he entered, all eyes were on him, or more exactly the _thing_ in his arms.

"Kaname-sama, what is _that_ doing here?" Ruka said sweetly then spat out. Her jealousy at _that thing_ being in Kaname's beautiful strong arms, releasing.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou said happily as he ran down the stairs, his facial expression morphed into one of disgust as his eyes landed on Zero.

Kaname ignored them, and walked up the stairs, being careful not to move Zero even a little so the others wouldn't know of his weak state. He was not in the mood to deal with this. He had someone to look after.

"If _anybody_ disturbs me, there will be _severe_ consequences." Kaname turned around to face them. "Possibly even _deadly_." Everyone shuddered.

As soon as Kaname entered his room and shut the door, Seiren magically appeared in front of it, still as a statue and gaze empty.

Nope, no one was getting to Kaname tonight.


	2. Bite

**Bite**

Kaname entered his room and gently shut the door behind him. When he turned around he was greeted with his usual elegant beige walls and elegant king size bed.

He gently laid Zero down on his soft and cozy mattress.

"Now... What's wrong with you..." Kaname mumbled as he checked Zero. He tried to check his lungs, heartbeat, and pulse but he couldn't. He didn't have a bond with Zero and he wasn't a medical vampire with the skill to examine patients even without the bond with patients.

"This won't do. I'll have to do this the old fashion way. But let's clean you up first." Kaname sighed. He had no choice. He just hoped Zero wouldn't wake up during this medical procedure.

He stripped off Zero's shirt and the rest his clothes followed, Kaname paused as he saw Zero's black boxers with small white pistols. He decided to leave those on.

"Disgusting. Did you roll around in the mud in your sleep, Zero." He spoke to the unconscious boy, his whole body was slightly tan from the dirt that was stuck to it.

He walked over to his bathroom and started the water.

He went back and carried a still surprisingly sleeping Zero.

**One Awkward Shower Later**

Kaname emerged slightly pink from the bathroom with a still unconscious Zero in his arms. A squeaky clean Zero though; his skin was back to it's almost pasty pale colour.

He laid Zero down on his bed, not caring that he would soak his bedsheets.

Now he would find out. Using the old techniques doctors from his parents time used, he would find out what was wrong with Zero. He had to taste the blood.

He leaned Zero toward him and moved his head slightly to bare his neck. Without hesitation, Kaname sunk his fangs into Zero's tattooed neck.

Kaname only got one full gulp in before he felt Zero tense and his eyes fly open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zero screamed as he pushed Kaname off of him and on the floor, his fangs being forced out painfully, opening a deeper and wider wound. "Ah!" Zero gasped in pain.

Kaname lay on the floor savouring the taste of Zero's blood. It tasted sweet, with a hint of spice. Then the after taste came and Kaname almost gagged. He sat up shocked, he could practically feel his pureblood antibodies fighting the blood that entered him.

He looked at Zero shocked.

Zero looked back angry... Yet there was something in his eyes... Was he scared?

"Zero ... You... You're... You have..." Kaname didn't know how to say it.

Zero hung his head slightly but he still managed to glare daggers at the pure blood prince. "That's Kiryuu to you." He growled out.

Zero jumped out of Kaname bed, water dripping from his hair and blood spilling from his neck wound. "If you tell _anyone_."

Kaname looked appalled. "I cross my heart and hope to die that I will not _speak_ of it to anyone." He said seriously as he did as he said. Unknowingly to Zero, a huge burn in the shape of a cross appeared on Kaname's chest.

Zero rushed over to Kaname's window and pushed it open. He was getting out of here. No way was he going to hang out with his enemy any longer.

Just as the cool wind hit his moist body and he had one leg on the windowsill, he felt warm, strong arms wrap around his waist. "Where do you think you're going?" Kaname whispered into his ear.

Zero couldn't tell if it was Kaname's low sultry voice or the chill of the night air, but goosebumps appeared all over his body. Kaname's voice? Puah! Of course it was the night air! "PUT ME DOWN KURAN!"

Kaname pulled Zero away from the windowsill and threw him on his bed. "You stay there and don't move." Kaname growled as he strode into the bathroom.

Zero didn't know what it was, but he felt his body complying to Kaname's every word.

Kaname came back into the room with a small health kit.

"This'll hurt." Kaname mumbled.

"Well whose fault it that." Zero spat out angrily as he refused to look at the brunet.

Kaname was surprisingly gentle as he handled Zero's wound.

Kaname spent a generous amount of time caring for Zero's wound. He warned Zero when he was going to apply each and every healing product.

The procedure was silent as Zero clenched his teeth in pain and gripped the bed sheets and Kaname focused on the task at hand.

"Okay. I'm done." Kaname said as he finished carefully wrapping the bandages.

"Hn. Whatever Kuran. I'm getting out of here." Zero said uncaringly.

Kaname grasped Zeros wrist and as the level D struggled he held on tighter. "I think after all the secrets that are between us we can get a little more...personal." Kaname suggested. Though words were suggestive his voice was only a little kinder than it usually was. "Right...Zero?"

Zero ignored him and practically tore his wrist out of the purebloods grasp. "I'm out of here."

"You won't get out of here until you change." Kaname growled out.

Zero gave Kaname a sarcastic glare. "And how do you suppose I get changed oh so honorable pureblood." Zero said his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Kaname just smirked and made a small motion with his head. Zero looked behind him and almost smacked him.

"I _**will not**_ be wearing your clothes!"

"You _**will **_do as I say." Kaname growled out. Zero almost flinched as Kaname's eyes flashed red. Not the blood lust bright red, but instead dark blood red.

"Take care of yourself, Zero." Kaname whispered into his ear. "Unless you want me to take care of you." He whispered huskily.

"I can't take care of myself. Damn pureblood mind your own business!" Zero snarled. "And why are you acting so damn weird. Screw this I did what you said, I'm out of here!" And before Kaname could even think Zero jumped out of Kaname's third story bedroom window.

Kaname could see Zero running across the Night class grass field and trying to make his way to the day class dormitory inconspicuously. It worked pretty well considering he was wearing a black extremely expensive dress shirt and black extremely expensive slacks. The only thing that made him noticeable was his head of silver hair.

As soon as Zero was out of sight, he fell to his knees. "What the hell is wrong with me. I came onto him... I couldn't control it. It was _instinctual_. It's wrong, I'm going to marry Yuki, a female who will produce heirs, and whom I will be happy with... But..." Kaname gripped his head as an internal battle went on inside his head.

"It felt so goddamn right."

Then suddenly, his mind took the time to realize how everything happened._ 'I tasted his blood... His delicious blood... His sick and unhealthy delicious blood.'_

Kaname looked over to the day dorms. _'Zero is dying.'_


	3. An Aristocrats Jealousy

_**Your Sickness is My Cure **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Zero groaned in agony as the sunlight peeked through his curtains and shone brightly on his face. He tried to lift up his arm to shield himself from the light only to find it heavier than lead.

He tilted his head slightly to find himself facing his clean indigo carpet. Mustering up as much strength as he could he pulled his body up and managed to prop himself against the wall. He hissed as he felt his neck wound reopen slightly, fresh blood soaking the already dirty bandage.

"Damn you, Kaname." Zero hissed in pain as he shifted even more, trying to get on his feet.

Jerkily and in immense pain Zero got to his feet. By now the blood had seeped through the small bandage and some small trails of blood ran down his torso and right arm.

Zero glanced at the wound. Was it really that deep? Zero sighed as he remembered why he hadn't stopped bleeding. His blood was thinner than it was supposed to be. It was extremely unfortunate, but not a big deal because of the vampire blood in his veins. As much as Zero didn't want to admit it, the vampire blood in him was most likely the only reason he was six feet under.

He dragged himself into the bathroom, shut the door behind him, and peeled his clothes off of himself and then the bandage before turning on and stepping into the scorching hot water. He felt the burning water touch his scalp then run down, he stood under the spray for a while as his muscles unwinded.

Looking down he saw the water turn pink before flowing down the drain. He banged his head lightly on the shower wall as his memory from last night came back to him.

"He knows... That...damn...pureblood...knows. Kaname..."Zero growled out the name in frustration. With information like that in Kaname's hands Zero was practically at his beck and call. At his whim. Zero dug his nails into his palms as he tried to keep control.

"Zero!" He heard a voice calling his name, and a pounding on his door followed.

"I'm taking a shower!" He yelled back as he reached for his lavender and lilac scented shampoo.

"You're gonna be late for class!" The voice was muffled by the sound of the door, making the voice hard to distinguish, and the running water wasn't helping.

"Go without me! You're late to class more than I am, Yuuki!" Zero called back as the the sudsy clump on his head disappeared to reveal silver hair.

"Yuuki?" The voice called back curiously.

Zero stopped his showering that instant, conditioner on his head. He wrapped a fluffy pink towel around his body, trying to hide as much as possible, and went to open the door.

He threw it open and jumped back when he came face to chest with a crisp white night class uniform. He was about to reach for his Bloody Rose, when he felt the unthinkable happen. He felt his towel slip from in between his hands.

Zero felt the world move in slow motion. His towel was slowly falling to the floor and his hand was moving too slow to catch it. A flash of white disturbed his slow motion vision and snapped him back to his senses.

"Here is your towel." A deep voice stated. Zero finally looked up and realized it wasn't Kaname at his door, it was Akatsuki Kain. Said man had his arm outstretched, motioning for Zero to take the towel in his hand and looking away politely.

Zero took it quickly and wrapped it around his waist. "What are you doing here?" He asked with slight annoyance. He personally did not mind Akatsuki, he was one of four vampires he could actually tolerate.

"I was waiting for Aidou to go to sleep to come visit you." The fire wielder said bluntly then slowly crept closer to Zero and placed his arms on the wall on both sides of the hunter, effectively cornering him. "And you've been avoiding me too. I was getting worried." The fire wielder mumbled into Zero's ear as he bent over him. "I missed you."

Zero gasped and looked up at the aristocrat in shock and disbelief. Kain took the opportunity and pressed his lips gently onto Zero's. Contrary to the day class girls belief, Akatsuki was not wild. He was a gentle lover, which is exactly how he caught Zero's attention.

"Akatsuki..." Zero mumbled softly as Kain ended the kiss, he groaned in frustration as Akatsuki moved his lips down his neck.

"Kuran found out."

The redhead paused. He sniffed the Zero's neck and he hissed as he smelled another, more powerful dominating smell on the level D that was not his. "He bit you..." His anger unhindered as he eyed the wound on the boys neck.

Zero waved his arms frantically. "It was an accident! I didn't want him to!"

"He bit you." Akatsuki repeated again.

Zero's eyes widened as he realized what his lover said. "No! He didn't bite your side! I mean it! He only bit this side before I pushed him away! I didn't let him!"

Kain removed his arms from beside Zero. "Get to class. We'll talk later." He said as he stormed out of the room. Zero slid down the wall and put his head in between his knees._ 'Damn you Kaname. You're destroying my life.' _

Zero reentered the shower after a while and continued where he left off, his spirit just a little more broken and his shoulders a lot heavier.

_**Later that Day**_

"Kaname-senpai! Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki cheered through the front of the screaming girls she tried to contain. Their eyes met for a few seconds, one unnoticeably fake smile and one incredibly real smile were exchanged before Kaname's eyes swept over the faces and heads of many girls.

"Where's Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked Yuuki, trying to suppress his concern for his- oops-** the** silver haired hunter.

Akatsuki glared at his leaders head. '_Kaname-sama you may be my leader but you will not touch what is mine.'_ He thought angrily.

"He didn't come to class today... I was going to check on him after the crossing over-" Yuuki started but was cut off abruptly by Kaname.

"That's fine, continue your duties Yuuki. I will check on him." Kaname told her, as he ruffled her hair a bit, making Yuuki blush furiously and the other girls stare in jealousy.

"Kaname-sama you shouldn't skip class." Kain's voice broke through the cheering girls, making silence wash over the area. Akatsuki had just spoken. It was cold, and cut through the chatter like a hot knife through butter.

Aidou looked at his cousin with a little bit of irritation at trying to tell their leader what to do. "Don't tell Kaname-sama what to do, Akatsuki." He scolded.

Kaname gave Aidou an award winning fake smile. "You'll cover for me, won't you Aidou?"

Aidou practically had hearts in his eyes. "Of course, Kaname-sama!"

Kaname turned away, a smirk taking over his noble features, he had a sick, unwilling lover to find.


	4. The Chase

Kaname smiled softly as his eyes came upon the Sun Dorm building. Of course it was practically empty with most day class girls still watching the crossing over and the rest, being the male's and the remaining girls, mostly in the town. Kaname walked swiftly to Zero's room on the highest floor at the very end. He smiled at the thought, that boy sure loved his privacy.

Kaname walked right into the building, he was sure Zero had smelled him but wondered why the boy had not come running with his bloody rose aimed at his head.

The pureblood let out a fanged smile as he saw the door of Zero's room getting closer; he didn't bother with pleasantries and barged right in.

Only to find the room empty. He felt maliciousness overcome him.

His eyes grew the same dark blood red as before. His smile turned upside down in an instant. His emotions went haywire for a millisecond and he punched Zero's wall with full force, making the whole wall crumble. The debris fell into the room but most fell four floors onto the pristine grass below. Once the dust cleared and he regained his control; he stared at the beautiful landscape that was Cross Academy. Of course with his vampire vision he could see much farther and clearer than the human eye, which is how he caught a glimpse of silver hair before it disappeared farther into the woods.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. _'Was his __**mate**_ _purposefully avoiding him?'_ Kaname let out an animalistic growl in disapproval. He was about to jump the four stories and start chasing after the hunter, when he felt a wave of clarity hit him. _'No... This isn't me. What is happening to me?'_ He thought clearly.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel these... _feelings_ for Zero, but he didn't have a choice. It was as if something inside of him, dark and sinister, was forcing him to feel these emotions, was telling him to behave this way. And Kaname didn't like it, but then again it's not like he could resist anyways.

Trying to compromise with him and his dark conscious he jumped off the building landing gracefully as he sped towards Zero. His darker half smirked devilishly. _'The hunt is on.'_

Zero let out a small laugh as he rode his beautiful white mare around the forest. The horse was also having fun as she jumped over some fallen trees and sped at high speeds, completely confident her rider wouldn't fall. After a slow ride to the stables to get Zero's helmet, which he was reluctant to get but White Lily would not let Zero ride her without a helmet, Zero was pushing his best friend to her limits. Of course White Lily was breathing hard, but she was extremely happy. No one ever took her out for rides although it wasn't like she let them, so going out for a ride was extremely exhilarating.

"Okay girl, let's go we should be heading back. It's almost dusk. I have to begin my rounds soon." Zero whispered lovingly into White Lily's ear as he patted her head gently. He turned her around and almost fell off of her in fright. "Kuran what the hell!" Zero yelled, he reached for his bloody rose only to remember he left it on a hay stack back at the stables when he put his helmet on. "What are you doing here? Get to class!" He yelled again, he felt himself grip White Lily's reins tighter and his gut clench a bit painfully. Something felt wrong. Kaname was just looking at him. His eyes were flashing between a dark blood red and their usual chocolate brown. "Kuran...?" Zero called out cautiously.

Zero saw Kaname close his eyes before they shot open again revealing the unnatural dark red. Kaname let out a dark smile, flashing his fangs. Zero's gut was now hurting so badly he knew that this wasn't right and he was about to make a run for it when in a flash Kaname disappeared from in front of the hunter to right beside him. White Lily started bucking at pureblood being so near her. Kaname teasing licked Zero's ear, making him flinch. He leaned in again and Zero stood statue stiff. "The hunt in on." Kaname purred out as he nipped Zero's ear, drawing a bit of blood.

Zero's eyes widened and he kicked the pureblood away from him before snapping the reins forcing the bucking horse to run. Zero held on tightly as he could feel his blood and heart pumping wildly. He could barely see the edge of the forest in the dimming light, but that did not reassure him at all as he could still _feel_ the pureblood behind him. Hell the brunet wasn't even trying! And Zero knew it by fact. They had been riding for about ten minutes and each minute felt like years torture. It was when he was about ten meters away when he left White Lily trip on a root and he felt himself go flying. He felt himself fly through the air, before crashing into something hard. Though all he saw black fuzzy spots at least he didn't break anything and was still conscious.

He could barely make out the white uniform of the pureblood who was for some reason upside down, except now instead of a teasing aura surrounding him, he could tell the pureblood was furious.

And why was this tree so warm? In fact, it didn't even feel like a tree. "Zero." He heard a familiar, deep, and loving voice call his name.

"Hn?" He called still a bit disoriented; he felt himself flipped foreword, no longer upside down and came face to face with an orange haired, brown eyes aristocrat.

"Akatsuki?" Zero mumbled in disbelief, his lover should've been in class!

"I felt your panic through our bond. I also felt you bleed. I got worried Zero. I now know who is messing with _**my**_ lover." Akatsuki said with a growl as he glared at Kaname.

The pureblood blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "My apologies, Akatsuki. I was looking for Kiryuu-kun like I had instructed Yuuki, when I saw him riding away from a beehive. I saw him cut his ear when he passed under a particularly sharp leaf. I tried to catch up to him but he seemed determined to ride until he reached the edge of the woods. I guess he must have confused me for the bees which is why he did not stop earlier. Isn't that right, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero could only remember how Kaname's dark blood red eyes looked at him with lust and craze. And although he knew Akatsuki would protect him now, what if they were alone together again? He cleared his throat a little. "Yes, I'm sorry I scared you so badly Akatsuki. If you could please put me down, I'd like to check on my horse."

Before Akatsuki put Zero down he made sure to make a show of kissing Zero passionately, leaving him moaning and breathless, making sure the pureblood was watching. And Kaname was, his blood was passed the boiling point and his eyes were flickering as he felt a wave of possessiveness and jealousy come over him but he knew he could not act, at least not right now. Instead he turned around, and walked closer to the glaring horse; he was desperately trying to keep the images of a moaning Zero out of his head. He was sure the pair would be able to smell his arousal and see the bulge in his pants if he turned back and did not calm his raging thoughts. '_It's his damn blood that's got me feeling this way. I knew I never should have tasted it.'_

Zero broke away from the kiss first, embarrassment all over his features as he pulled away from Akatsuki before shakily getting on his feet and making his way towards his horse.

"Oh thank Kami." Zero cheered as he neared his horse. He fell to his knees and bent over slightly to examine his mare. Although she was neighing angrily he was glad her leg wasn't broken. He couldn't handle losing her. Instead he carefully attempted to unwrap a root from her hoof. "It's okay Lily." Zero muttered softly as he unwrapped the root, he could feel the pureblood and the aristocrat watching him carefully, or probably checking out his butt.

He finally stood back up and was about to try and help her back up when he was lightly pushed out of the way by Kaname who gave him a warm, secretive, and deceiving smile. "Let me do it, Kiryuu-kun."

Kaname avoided a multitude of bites from the horse before she finally relented and let him help her up.

"Here you go, Zero. Please take her back to the stables. I will accompany you." Kaname said, completely ignoring the other male.

Zero however ignored the pureblood and turned to his lover. "Akatsuki, please help me take White Lily back to the stables and then help me go find the veterinarian."

Kain smiled softly and nodded. Although the horse was limping slightly Zero knew she would be okay. "Let's go riding again another time." He whispered in her ear before he gave the staring pureblood a sharp look. "Maybe next time undisturbed."

Akatsuki wrapped a possessive arm around Zero's waist before the trio made for the stables.

Kaname stared at the receding trio. "Zero, as much as I don't like this other part of me, I don't regret drinking your blood and I do not regret feeling what you make me feel." He said darkly.

_**No matter how much I try, I can never make a normal love story, sheesh. Oh well!**_


	5. Pleasant Meetings

Zero rubbed his ear gently. The small wound Kaname had given him had scabbed and it was itchy.

"Lily, how are you feeling today girl?" Zero asked, he was craving a ride but he wouldn't ride any horse except his own. Besides, he had somewhere to go and he wouldn't make it on foot.

The horse neighed and started pushing against the gate Zero was leaning on, displaying her good health.

"I won't push you to hard just in case." Zero strapped on his helmet and grabbed the riding gear.

He gently walked her out of the stable before climbing on her. He was about to take off when he felt a familiar intimidating aura. "Yuuki what are you doing following me?"

"I thought you were meeting someone when you left in such a rush." The petite brunette said honestly. She had been keeping a close eye on Zero lately. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about her fellow prefect that was different.

"Well I'm not. So you can go back to your dorm and I am going to ride in peace." Zero said gently as he parted with the speed of light, the dust that flew into the air slowly settling back down.

Yuuki shrugged. "Maybe I was wrong. Could it be... He's still in love with me?" She asked herself, she placed her hand under her chin in thought. "Is that why he can't stand to be near me? Am I too much temptation?" She slowly continued her rounds with those thoughts in mind.

Zero tied White Lily to a huge trunk before he apologized profusely to the horse. "I will be quick, I just don't want you to get hurt again because of him." The horse neighed angrily, glaring at her rider with worry.

With one final pat, Zero jumped the huge wooden fence and disappeared from his horse's view. Waiting for him leaning on an abandoned wooden shed was the persistent pureblood.

"I see you've come." Kaname purred.

"Just give it to me."

"Give what to you Zero-kun." Kaname said with a false innocent voice.

"You know what I want." Zero should've expected what happened next, but sadly he didn't.

Kaname grabbed his wrists, pulled them behind the younger boy, and pinned him against the wall. Zero's chest hit the fence harshly, and he let out a small "oof".

To Zero the position felt uncomfortable, but for Kaname it sent blood rushing down at Zero looking so delicious in the wanton pose he was in. Back arched and butt poking slightly upward, so inviting.

"Is this what you want?" Kaname asked, pressing himself up against Zero, making sure he felt "little not-so-little Kaname".

"K-Kuran!" Zero tried to wiggle away but only felt himself being poked by the foreign thing even harder. "You know this isn't what I want."

"Isn't it." Kaname turned Zero around, pushing him even harder against the fence, he leaned down to where his forehead touched Zero's. "I could be yours. All you have to do is say the words." He whispered, his hot breath tickling Zero's cold nose.

Zero didn't say anything. He could only stare in fear at Kaname's strange red eyes. They were so possessive and full of lust. "Please..." Zero whispered.

"Please what?" Kaname said with a smirk. Before Zero could say anything Kaname's lips found his and he felt his mouth pried open before a warm appendage was shoved in. _'So skillful, so dominating, so-'_ Zero let out a surprisingly loud moan before he came back to his senses. "Please stop!" He said as he pushed away the pureblood. _'Control. Control. Get a hold of yourself!' _Zero yelled at himself.

"You know what I want!" The fury returning to the silver haired boy. "I want the information. What do I have? What am I sick with? Please, just tell me that! I don't want anything with you!"

Kaname frowned. He stepped away from Zero and crossed his arms. "Have you ever looked at yourself Zero?"

Zero was about to retort sarcastically until he realized it was a serious question. "Of course, everyday after I shower."

Kaname continued. "So you see the bruises that mar your body. How long have they been there? Days? Weeks? Months?" Zero didn't answer.

"I used to watch you a lot. You fascinated me, still do. You were a healthy peachy colour and your body was that of a nobleman. Strong, sturdy, and broad shouldered. Have you seen yourself lately?"

"All I see now is a boy whose skin is so pale you can see the veins under his skin if you look closely. If I looked at you from behind and didn't know you were Zero, I'd think you were a woman with how slim and feminine your body looks. I have seen that you do not eat human food, nor do you drink blood. Exactly how do you expect to survive without any sustenance?!"

"What are you getting at?" Zero growled, eyeing the man wearily.

"You have all of the effects. It was right in front of me. I confirmed it when I tasted your blood." Kaname let out a deep sigh, he dropped the bomb. "You have leukemia."

_'Leukemia.' _Zero legs gave out under him and he blacked out.

Kaname grabbed the boys wrists, stopping his collapse so he wouldn't crack his head. His body dangled in an awkward way, slightly collapsed yet still held up by the wrists.

He picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder. With a protective arm holding Zero in place, he jumped the fence and landed gracefully, even with the added weight. He was about the use his vampiric speed back to the moon dorms, when he heard furious neighing.

Curious, he walked over only to find Zero's white mare tied to a tree. Kaname coughed and the white horse startled.

She was about to bite at him when she noticed the unconscious boy on his shoulder. Still wary, she reluctantly lowered her head so Kaname would have easier access to put Zero on her back.

"Take him to the stables and leave him there." Kaname ordered. He tilted the boys head up and pressed his lips firmly to the others. "Be careful with him. Don't let anybody besides Kaien Cross touch him." He commanded as he undid the knot that held the horse to the tree.

He watched the horse trot away. He would follow, but he knew he would risk running into Akatsuki and Yuuki. He could not risk being seen with Zero, especially when the scent of his arousal still lingered around him and most likely Zero also. He placed his hand above his heart. He could feel the heat of the cross licking at his hands. Every time he thought of the silver haired hunter his hand would come and gently lay across his heart.

"Like a faithful mutt I stay at your side no matter how horrid you treat me. I shall keep your secrets and hold them in my heart, as I promised." He let out a small smile. "For I love you Zero."

Kaname didn't know if it was the effect of Zero's blood or not that had him saying the words, but even if they weren't he was starting to realize the difference in his feelings for Zero and for Yuuki. With Yuuki it seemed forced, artificial. But with Zero it was fiery and filled with passion. He knew the man harbored feelings beside hate for him. His slight arousal earlier had proven the fact to be true.

He pulled at his long locks. He needed answers. He who could give them to him, but he'd have to ask Zero. After all, he'd doubt Aidou would want to help the Level D in the first place. And if he did Zero might not accept it.

**Merry Christmas! And soon to be Happy New Years!**


	6. When you cheat

Zero held his head in between his hands, his red headed lover rubbing soothing circles in his back. "This doesn't make me love you any less." Akatsuki stated, breaking the silence.

Zero said nothing.

"I knew you were sick from the moment we got together. And although it's true I didn't think it would be this bad... I will still support you."

Zero gripped his bony shoulders. He could feel tears pricking his eyes, begging to be let out. Zero turned to his lover, "Akatsuki... I think I lo-"

Akatsuki cut Zero off, "I have to go, I told Aidou I wouldn't be gone for long. I think I've overstayed. Goodbye Zero." Akatsuki placed a chaste kiss on Zero's forehead before jumping out of Zero's open window. Zero looked out of the window but saw no sign of the aristocrat. Maybe it was because Zero was staying in his room at the headmasters house that Akatsuki hurried to get away, but Zero wasn't so sure.

Zero wiped the tears from his eyes. He threw himself onto his bed and sighed. Well there went his Saturday night, all he had planned to do was spend the night snuggling with Akatsuki.

"You know", the familiar silky voice startled him. Zero snapped his head towards the brunet sitting stop his windowsill. "I find it a little strange how I was talking to Aidou moments ago, and he told me he hoped Akatsuki got laid tonight. He has a date with Ruka in town at 7." Kaname stated.

Zero shot out of bed. "Kaname! What are you talking about?! He said Aidou-"

"Do you honestly expect Aidou to keep tabs on his _older_ cousin? Aidou cares about him yes, but he is in no way as controlling as Kain makes him out to be. In fact, Akatsuki controls Aidou."

Zero shook his head. _'That can't be right. Akatsuki... Told me how controlling Aidou is. He told me not to doubt him... He... He's been lying to me... Or has he?' _Zero looked over to the pureblood. "How do I know if you're lying to me?"

"Let's follow them then. I know where they're going." Kaname said with a shrug, but internally he could feel himself smirking devilishly. "Get dressed."

"Okay." Zero waited for the pureblood to turn around. His face grew red when he saw Kaname waiting expectantly.

Zero sighed, he turned around and pulled off his sweats, angrily stuffing his legs into his tight black jeans. He tore off his shirt and grabbed the nearest one to him, which coincidentally happened to be the one Kaname forced him to wear.

Kaname let out a small smile. He was delighted to see that Zero had not thrown away, or burnt his shirt.

"So did you have to move all of your stuff into here?" Kaname asked, making conversation as his eyes took in the beautiful boy. Even with the multitude of colours marring his body Zero was still perfect to him.

"Just some clothes, I usually stay here instead of the dorms so I didn't have much to move. Of course, I wouldn't of had to do that if you hadn't torn down my wall!" Zero accused.

"Pish posh, are you ready?" Kaname didn't wait for an answer as he walked out of Zero's bedroom and into the rest of the house.

"Kuran! What if the headmaster sees you!"

"So I'm Kuran again? And what if? I'm with the best prefect this school has to offer. You can keep me on a tight leash. I won't even bite." Kaname shot Zero a wink. "Unless you want me to."

Zero shook his head and shot passed the other. "Hurry up."

Kaname almost felt bad for telling Zero the truth, almost. He saw Zero's heartbreak as Akatsuki walked into a restaurant with Ruka on his arm, a genuine smile on his face. Not only that, but he was wearing a suit, insinuating he took time in his appearance.

"Come, we must make sure." Kaname prodded, guiding Zero into the restaurant the two had just entered.

Kaname with his usual attire, looked devilishly handsome and elegant. While Zero looked passable with plain black pants, and Kaname's dress shirt.

"Table for two."

"I'm sorry sir you must have a reservation to dine at this establishment." The waiter stated snobbishly. "Besides, this is not a diner. This restaurant is only for the rich and wealthy, not the poor and shabby." He insulted, looking disdainfully at Zero.

Kaname's eyes flashed red. "Table for two, under Kuran." Kaname repeated, his voice tight. The waiter's eyes widened.

"I am extremely sorry sir! I offer my most sincere apologies!" The waiter appeared to be near tears.

"Just take us to our table." Kaname said with a sigh. He motioned for Zero to take his arm. "Come my love, let us dine tonight." Kaname said pleasantly.

"What's wrong with you?" Zero whispered harshly.

"Do you want to act like spies? Don't be stupid, just act casual." Kaname hissed.

Zero felt Kaname's hand at the small of his back pushing him to walk slightly faster. Kaname however didn't stop there, Zero felt his eye twitch as Kaname's hand kept sliding lower until he gently cupped half of Zero's ass.

"We have arrived. I will be back in five minutes, please have your order ready by then." The waiter dismissed himself.

Kaname pulled out a chair and waited for Zero to sit before pushing it back in, ever the gentleman.

"I can't see them." Zero muttered, glaring at the menu.

"I know, but I can. They are directly ahead of me." Kaname stated.

"Switch seats with me." Zero commanded.

Kaname glanced at the others who were much too happily enjoying dinner. "I'd rather not."

"It wasn't an option."

They switched and Zero regretted his decision terribly. A much too loud obnoxious giggle pierced through his heart, followed by a significantly deeper chuckle.

* * *

Zero was in the middle of stuffing his chicken breast in his mouth when he felt his breath punched out of him. Kaname in front of him pushed his lobster away and stared sadly at the boy.

Ruka placed her delicate hand on top of Akatsuki's and gave him a smile. "I really like this, I like spending time with you." Zero felt like throwing up.

"I like spending time with you too. You make me feel alive, you complete me." Akatsuki's baritone voice rung in Zero's ears.

Zero felt anger rise within him, using what little strength he had, he flipped over the table and stormed out of the restaurant. Kaname followed closely behind.

All heads in the restaurant turned, but only two of the many people had the slightest idea of what had just transpired.

_'Who was Kaname with?'_

* * *

Kaname held Zero's hair back with one hand and rubbed small circles on his back with the other as Zero threw up his dinner.

"Kaname." Zero stated weakly, suddenly he felt as sick as he was. He fell to his knees, his body quaking with unshed tears. "K-Kaname." He said again, his voice breaking. "I want to go home." He quickly turned away from the brunet and once again emptied out his stomach.

Kaname instantly felt bad, how could he have forgotten the most crucial detail. Zero was _sick_. Despite how strong the boy acted, he was still very unwell.

"Come on." Kaname shrugged off his blazer and placed it around the slim boys shoulders. The pureblood knelt down in front of his hunter. "Put your arms over my shoulders, it will be easier to carry you that way."

Zero wordlessly slid onto Kaname's back. "You know, I don't feel so good", the silver haired hunter mumbled, "I've been feelings weak... So weak. The headmaster is getting worried, he had a doctor check me out but wouldn't tell me the results. I-"

Kaname cut him off. "I have a proposition for you, if you let me tell Aidou your secret, I will make him find a cure."

"I don't get why I can't just get chemo?" Zero mumbled sleepily, ignoring what Kaname proposed.

"Chemo kills the special cells like vampire ones, and the ones hunters have. You would die instantaneously," Kaname said bluntly.

"Now about that proposition..."

"I don't care, it's not like it's going to be a secret much longer when I have to be pushed around in a wheelchair with an IV tube in my veins."

* * *

Zero awoke the next morning with a foul taste in his mouth. The events of last night came crashing down on him and once again he felt nauseous. He groaned as he pushed himself up. Everything looked different, but it was all the same. Once beautiful memories of Akatsuki lingered in this room, but now those memories felt unpleasant.

"Zero!" The headmasters voice called from outside of his bedroom door. "I'm coming in!"

Doing as he said he would, the headmaster shot inside and threw himself onto the boy. "I'm so glad you're okay! Do you know how worried I was when I saw you unconscious with Kuran?! Oh my baby!" He mollycoddled.

Zero tried to push the man away, but stopped for the need of conserving his diminishing strength.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kaname and Hanabusa are here."

"What are they here for?" Zero spat out.

"Remember? Kaname told me all about the proposition..."

_'Well shit.'_

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

Kaien left and Zero let out a long sigh, he pushed off the obviously expensive blazer that had surprisingly kept him warm throughout the night. "I guess everything's changing now." He weakly pushed himself off of his bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and getting the horrible taste out of last night, he dressed in some comfortable black jeans and a plain white shirt. He forwent the shoes, happy that the headmasters house was carpeted, stuffed the bloody rose in his back pocket and headed down stairs.

For once, when Zero made eye contact with Aidou he was not glaring, instead he was practically bouncing with anticipation. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" Aidou rushed, motioning to the couch. Zero obeyed, a bit hesitantly because of how strange Aidou was acting towards him. A multitude of strange instruments were lying around the living room, making Zero a bit wary.

"Okay, Kaname-senpai and Headmaster I'm going to need you both to step out." Aidou commanded. Both males were about to protest until they saw Aidou's no nonsense glare.

Once they stepped out, Aidou locked the door and turned to Zero. "Undress."

"W-what?!" Zero jumped up in shock.

"Undress, I need to do some tests." Seeing that Zero was being stubborn, Aidou walked over to him and tore his shirt off. Seeing Aidou reach for his pants, Zero quickly unbuttoned them and let them fall to the floor.

"Okay, come step on this scale. 30kg... Extremely underweight..." Aidou mumbled to himself as he scribbled notes across a clipboard. It was when Aidoun was checking his heights that he saw a drastic change in Aidou's composure. "Oh shit... This is not good. 5"8... Osteoporosis...highly..." Aidou's mumbling increased and so did his frantic writing.

"Get dressed, I'm going to ask you some questions in a bit." Aidou ordered offhandedly.

"When was the last time you ate human food?" Aidou asked as soon as Zero pulled on his pants.

"Last night." Incessant scribbling followed.

"Last time you drank blood?"

Zero clenched his lip. "A while ago."

"How long is a while?"

"A month..." Aidou gaped at him. "At the least..."

"You've been drinking the blood tablets at least, right?"

Zero shook his head.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? You are a vampire! You need to feed!" Aidou almost smacked the hunter.

"This is unprofessional, but I'm not a professional doctor so..." Aidou grabbed a small knife, and cut along the length of his arm. "Hurry or it'll heal soon."

Zero looked at the bloody arm, and dug into it, despite his stomach protesting.

Aidou almost felt accomplished with his self as he saw Zero's skin gain some colour, then he was horrified as Zero's skin turned sligky green. "Zero no!" But Aidou's words had no effect as Zero threw himself to the nearest trash can and threw up the blood.

"Why couldn't you keep it in? Did your vampire senses not like it?"

"I kept it in longer than I did most other types of blood. Usually I throw up as soon as I smell the blood or in the middle of feeding." Zero said honestly. "It's not that I don't want to feed, I can't. Blood tastes bitter and unappetizing. Yours although not as unappetizing was still too bitter."

Aidou felt a lightbulb light up over his head. "I know this is risky, but I'm going to need a few blood samples." Aidou grabbed a few blood containers and needles.

Zero didn't protest, all he did was look away and flinch slightly when the needle broke through his skin.

"Since you can't drink blood, I'm going to have the headmaster prepare your meals extra raw. Maybe that will get into you." Aidou told his patient.

"So how long have you been the bloo- the vampires doctor?"

"I'm actually not a doctor, despite how many times I tell Kaname I'm a scientist he still puts them in the same category. I don't mind though, I learn many things." Aidou admitted.

Zero looked at the blond. "I like this side of you, you're a pretty okay guy." Zero said honestly.

Aidou smirked. "I could say the same, maybe under different circumstances we could've been friends."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not dying yet. So we might still be." Zero stated, but he highly doubted his words.

Aidou pulled away from the boy, three tubes of blood clutched tightly in his hand. "I'm going to take these to my lab, once I discover something I will let either you, the headmaster, or Kaname-senpai know. Go take a nap and recover."

With those parting words, Aidou packed up his equipment and left a shirtless Zero lying half unconscious on the couch.


	7. Giving Into the Cure

"Eat." The Headmaster urged Zero who glumly picked at his extra raw steak and side of steamed vegetables.

"I'm not hungry."

Yuki sat in the middle watching the exchange. "Hey Zero after dinner do you want to go patrol! I know how you love keeping those vampires in line! And maybe if you're lucky you can run into Aidou and start a fight!" She stated, trying to brighten the room.

Zero attempted to smile at her before turning back to his plate and cutting a piece of the raw meat and shoving it in his mouth. He managed to swallow before the flavour touched his taste buds. He repeated the process a few more times until he finished the meat, it felt heavy in his stomach but he didn't feel queasy so it was a good sign.

The hunter reached for the steamed vegetables. "It's okay Zero, you don't have to strain yourself." The headmasters voice reminded.

Zero stabbed the vegetation and brought it to his lips, "I want to eat these."

Dinner finished without a hassle and the headmaster was proud of his kid. "If you're up to it, you could do your rounds. Although surprisingly, the vampires have been behaving well. I can only assume it's Kaname's doing."

Zero felt his eyebrow twitch, the headmaster's voice sounded almost _teasing_. "I'm done." He stated before pushing the empty plate away from him and grabbing his school blazer. "I'll be back after I finish my rounds." He called out as he rushed out of the door, leaving a perplexed Yuki and Kaien Cross.

* * *

Aidou ignored the third bead of sweat that rolled down his forehead. _'I just need to wait now.'_ He thought as he looked at the multiple bloody mixtures under the microscopes. His lab coat and lab in general was smeared with blood, as if a massacre had happened. Tiredly, he wiped his face with a dirty sleeve and sat down on a nearby chair, all he had to was wait for his hypothesis to be either correct or incorrect.

He pulled out an egg timer and set it for fifteen minutes before finally letting his eyes rest after a stressful day.

* * *

Zero rested head on a tree trunk and gazed at the beautiful lake, the water glistened under the little moonlight poking out from behind a few clouds. The water looked so blue and tempting, almost as if it was calling out to him. Making a terrible split second decision, Zero easily pulled off his shirt and jeans and jumped into the water.

He felt a wave of shock roll through him but snapped out and started paddling through the water, letting the cold water run through his bruised body. He sighed in relief as the tension slowly left his body, swimming calmed him just as much as horseback riding. He knew when he got out he was going to be terribly sick but I was worth it for a moment of peace and normality.

He turned on his back and looked at the moon that had came out just a bit more behind the clouds, about half of it was showing. Zero looked up a little and noticed he had floated to the middle of the vast lake.

He was having a great time, until he smelt it, the faint smell of blood attacking his nostrils and traveling into his stomach which let out a loud growl. He felt his neglected vampire senses overcome him and with great speed he managed to swim back to shore, ignoring the cold and following his hunger, he ignored his clothes and ran after the thirst quenching scent.

* * *

Aidou ran through the school grounds frantically looking for the level D. He was hoping to find him on his perfect rounds so was desperately checking the usual spots he found the silver haired boy in.

"Hanabusa." The familiar voice stopped him.

"Akatsuki?"

"You reek of so much blood, Kaname sent us to find out what was making the Night Class go out of control. You have to wash up before you start attracting Level E's, they've been watching the school closely for a while." Akatsuki warned.

"I will, just give me a few seconds. I have to find Ze-" Aidou's eyes widened but he ran off before his cousin could question him any further, he cursed himself when he felt the others presence behind him. He had almost given away Zero's not so secret.

Aidou narrows his eyes, he couldn't think about that know. He had to tell Zero he had found the answer.

* * *

Zero raced through the trees, crashing into a few and getting slapped by various branches, his wailing stomach leading him on. He broke through the trees and found himself face-to-wall with the back door to the Night Class dorms, which was wide open. The scent of blood was stronger but somehow there was still another variant giving off a scent of blood farther off. He ignored that one for now, his stomach only able to concentrate on the stronger scent ahead of him.

Cautiously, ignoring his churning stomach and wild instincts, he entered the door, which revealed a basement. It was almost completely dark except for a dim light lighting a small corner of the room that held a long table with various papers, test tubes, blood samples, and microscopes all over it. He walked over to the first microscope and looked under it. There were many little critters moving under the microscope, he didn't really understand what was happening but the darker red of the cells were definitely overpowering the brighter cells. He moved on to the next microscope which seemed to be made up of the darker cells. And under the last microscope, the darker cells seemed to be battling, and struggling against the brighter cells.

"Fascinating isn't it?" A rich voice broke through the silence making him jump.

"Kaname..." Zero let out a breath of relief before his expression became guarded. "What do you want?"

"I came to see why there was an immense amount of blood spilt on school grounds. It has already started attracting Level E's. Finding you here was a pleasant surprise, now I can assume this is Aidou's workspace." Kaname walked over to the microscopes and looked under each other them, and then read the small notes beside each which seemed to be in a language Zero did not understand.

"I see. So he did figure it out."

"What? What does it say?!" Zero asked.

"He found out how you can drink blood." Kaname walked over to the younger until he had almost pinned him to the wall and made him sit in the only chair in the room. "When I bit you..." He choked back a growl, "when Akatsuki bit you, did you ever bite back?"

Zero gave the pureblood a strange look. "The idea of even drinking your blood repulsed me. I had tried Akatsuki's blood once, I had managed to keep it in until he left but afterwards I was even sicker than I usually was."

Kaname leaned in closer. "So how would you know if my blood was anything like Akatsuki's?"

"Do you have any proof that they aren't?" He asked snidely.

Kaname actually let out a smirk. "Under this microscope, it shows the your cells, the darker red cells and noble cells like Aidou and Akatsuki's. As you can see your cancer cells are slowly but sure overpowering theirs. In this second one, your cells have completely overtaken human cells. And this last one has my blood cells and yours. As you can see this one has the least amount of your cells,though that's not how it started out. Each slide under the microscope had an equal amount of cells. In this last slide, your cells did not and cannot overpower mine, because slowly they will transform into healthy blood cells."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be impressed."

Kaname felt a strong need to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Because I can see you do not understand what I am trying to tell you, let me show you."

Before Zero could stop the pureblood, he pulled out a small paring knife and slid the crook of his neck. Zero felt all sense of sanity leave him as his hunger and vampire instincts took over and plunged his fangs deep into Kaname's neck.

Kaname let out a moan as leaned against the wall to support both himself on the man straddling him. He knew this was probably the worst moment, but he couldn't help but feel hot and bothered as an almost naked Zero lapped and sucked at his neck. The prefect had lunged at him when the bloodlust took over, putting them in a compromising position, not that Kaname minded.

* * *

Aidou froze mid run, he was halfway to the headmasters house, when he turned and began sprinting back to the Moon Dorms. Akatsuki followed, also having smelt the blood of their pureblooded friend.

It was almost a race to the dormitory, with Aidou hoping it was Zero feeding, yet fearing he would take it too far and Akatsuki's curiosity.

Both made it to the dorms at the same time, but Aidou won to the basement, having known where to go. They were certainly not expecting what they saw.

Kaname sat against the wall, being pinned down by a dripping wet Zero who was only wearing his black briefs and was sucking on the purebloods neck. The pureblood, lost in the heat of pleasure moaned lowly yet audibly and tightened his grip on the others hips.

Aidou felt a wave of heat attack his face and he turned away, meanwhile Akatsuki felt his entire body heat up, but not from embarrassment. Everybody else had stopped what they were doing as the room temperature had risen drastically. Zero's eyes widened, bloodlust red receding to lilac purple. Kaname's eyes however shot open to reveal the dreaded dark possessive red.

Kaname pushed Zero off of him, with much more force than intended and stood up to face the aristocrat.

Aidou could only rush to Zero's side and watch as the two vampires stood ready to attack.

"What is your relationship with Zero?" Akatsuki asked.

"I'm pretty sure its obvious by now." Kaname stated playfully. Although his dark red eyes portraying murderous intent.

Zero opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Aidou. "You saw under the microscope correct?" Zero nodded. "Then you know that right now your body is currently in turmoil within itself and if you were to get injured your body would be too conflicted to repair itself. Stay. Down." Aidou ordered. "We have to get out of here or else they are going to tear us apart in their rage. They are going to attack each other in a few minutes, and when they do I can guarantee a lot of thing will be destroyed. We have to move now that they are immersed in each other!" Aidou rushed, he dragged the weak legged boy after him, safely making it out of the basement and into the woods.

"I don't know why Akatsuki reacted the way he did..." Aidou panted out, finally able to catch his breath after all the running.

Zero looked towards the moon, which had finally come out of hiding. "I was his lover for quite a while."

Aidou gaped at him but before he could say anything the entire back wall of the Moon Dorms exploded.


	8. Love Me Right

Aidou fought the urge to gap at Zero. The thought of Zero with his cousin seemed ludicrous, especially because of Akatsuki's almost obsessive and possessive behavior with Ruka.

As if reading Aidou's thoughts Zero gave a solemn nod. "I know, I was a fool." He let out a short bitter laugh. "I can't change the past, but I can change the future with the present. I can't change what I had with Akatsuki, but I can change what is going on in my current relationship by officially terminating my previous one. He has no control over me now."

Aidou raised an eyebrow, "Nice of you to spew some poetic crap but now's not the time. We've got to go!" Aidou grabbed Zero's hand and took off running, narrowly missing the debris that fell from the sky.

The blazing heat of Akatsuki's raging flames warmed their backs. Reminding them of the battle behind them.

They turned around and were surprised to see Kaname calmly walk out of the rubble, as opposed to Akatsuki who was throwing wave after wave of fiery flames at the pureblood.

They crouched safely behind the large marble fountain, the sound of spouting water did nothing to soothe their nerves. "Here, don't get sick." Was all Aidou said as he hastily unbuttoned his shirt and put it on Zero, even going as far as to rebutton the shirt. The white shirt stuck to his still moist body but Zero was grateful for the extra warmth it provided. He voiced his thanks only for Aidou to respond with an embarrassed 'Don't mention it'.

"Why isn't Kana-Kuran fighting back?" Zero whisper-yelled. He did not know what kind of fighter Akatsuki or Kaname was so he was at loss as to who would win the skirmish.

"He is! He's tiring Akatsuki out, and when he does he's going to incapacitate him." Aidou whisper-yelled back excitingly.

"Why are you excited?! Don't you care about your cousin?!"

"I do! Very much so! Which is why I know Kaname won't do any long lasting damage, maybe at most only seal Akatsuki's powers for a while."

"Seal his powers?" Zero questioned.

"Kaname has the ability to control vampires, he also has the ability of telekinesis. That's how he keeps us all in order. We literally cannot disobey him. It's physically impossible for us. That's the only thing he uses his powers for though, which is why most vampires are grateful." Aidou admitted. "He could've formed his own army with us but instead he just keeps us from feeding on students and teachers.

Both boys watched with rapt attention as Kaname gracefully dodged the balls of fire that were thrown at him.

Nobody expected what happened next, instead of throwing another fireball Akatsuki shot forward and slammed into the pureblood, knocking them both on the ground.

He brought his fist up and ignited it before slamming it down on Kaname's face.

Aidou could hold Zero back no longer, the ill vampire lunged out of their hiding place and sprinted towards the two brawlers. "Stop that!" He shouted. "Don't touch him!"

He managed to tackle Kain off of Kaname before he got another fist of fire to the face but the first punch's damage was done. He straddled Kaname and inspected the damage done on his face. A harsh second, almost third degree burn marred his temple and cheekbone.

"Kaname! Are you okay?! Speak to me dammit!" Zero yelled. The pureblood had his eyes closed, completely unresponsive to the panicked boy on top of him. "If you don't wake up... I'm gonna wake you up myself and knock you out all over again!" It was an empty threat and Zero was surprised when his eyes started to water and his vision blur.

Kain looked up from the ground to see his former lover straddling his rival. He grew angry. Zero was his damnit! Akatsuki had always been a possessive, even as a child, never wanting to share his toys despite the fact that he never used them or acknowledged them. This attribute was still present today. Though he no longer had romantic feelings for Zero, just the thought of him with someone else angered Akatsuki to no end. Just as he was about to lunge at the boy and remind him his place, by his side, Kaname sat up and gave the aristocrat a harsh stare. "If you move an inch towards us I will rip off your head."

The words tore through Akatsuki's head. Never had he seen the pureblood so livid. Trying to move he realized his body was immobile, that's when he noticed Kaname's eyes shone purple. He was using his powers on him!

The pureblood lifted himself off of the ground with slight difficulty as Zero's legs were still attached to his waist. "Zero is the only thing stopping me from giving you a punishment so great you'd've wish I had killed you. However, next time you even attempt to fight me, I can guarantee there will be nothing stopping me. Remember your place Kain Akatsuki." Those were the last words Akatsuki heard before his world went dark.

"Aidou! Please take a look at Kaname!" Zero pleaded, noticing how the wound wasn't healing itself as it normally would.

Aidou ran off and appeared two minutes later with a medical kit. "Kaname-sama please sit down. Zero if you'd please get off that would be great." The silver haired boy nodded and did as Aidou ordered, not even a second later Kaname collapsed on to his knees and reached for the wound on his face.

"This going to hurt. The only thing I can do now is disinfect it, add antibacterial cream, and hope it heals well. There is little I can do with a burn injury. Even after it heals, I doubt I'd be able to do a skin transplant. If I were to do a skin transplant your vampire cells would overpower the other cells and all you'd have would be rotten skin hanging off of your face." Adiou's voice sounded extremely apologetic.

Kaname hissed as the wound was disinfected. "I'm going to wrap it up so it doesn't get dirty. If you have any discomfort come see me. Now I should probably go help everybody else in trying to calm down the students and reassure the Headmaster. Zero, I need you to stay close to Kaname and make sure the wound doesn't get infected. Please take care of him because we both know he's not going to listen to my instructions." Zero was about to protest when Aidou gave him a harsh glare.

"It's too late to keep pretending that you hate him! Now you do as I say! And no sucking each others blood because none of you can afford to lose any!" He warned, just as he was about to take off he turned back. "And, Kaname-sama, if you could reenervate Akatsuki that'd be great." He ran off without any other words.

Kaname turned to Akatsuki and waved his hand a little. "He'll wake up in 30 minutes."

He got to his felt shakily and turned to Zero and offered his arm."Let us retire to my bedroom."

"As if I would share a room with you!"

"As Aidou said Zero, it is much to late to keep pretending you dislike me." Zero was grateful that Kaname's eyes were brown. "Now let's go, I'm much to tired to agrue at this time."

Zero accepted the arm and leaned heavily on Kaname. "I'm tired."

Kaname chuckled. "You deserve a break, regain what little strength you have. I will feed you soon."

"Aidou said not to."

"Aidou is not the boss of me."

"Doctors orders, I won't accept your blood until you're better."

"Then I guess I will have to heal quickly. Hopefully I get a sensual, silver haired, and temperamental nurse."

He felt a small fist hit his arm. "Shut up."

* * *

"Take your shirt off."

"Excuse me?"

"Take your shirt off, I want to see if your bruising has gotten better." Kaname left out the reason that he hated his beloved smelling of another male, especially a vampire one.

Zero begrudgingly complied, his shirt easily sliding off of his lithe body.

Kaname gently ran his finger over Zero's bruises, he shivered at the touch.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not really."

"So they hurt."

"...yeah."

Kaname backed away and retreated into his bathroom before coming back with a small jar. "Come here."

"What is that?" Zero questioned. The jar was clear, revealing a white paste inside.

"Bruising salve. No come here before I make you." Kaname said the last part with a wink.

"You shouldn't be doing things for me. You're the one who just got your face burned." Zero mumbled, obviously uncomfortable with the attention Kaname was giving him.

Zero sat down on the edge of the luxurious bed and Kaname placed himself behind him, leaning over him to reach the bruises.

"I like taking care of you." He gently applied the paste to Zero's torso and slowly rubbed it in. "I like having you near me." The pureblood gently kissed Zero's shoulders. "I like it when you're worried about me." He felt Zero tense so he resumed in adding the paste in other places. "I want you to be mine." He mumbled the last part, but he knew the younger heard him clearly. "And I won't stop until you are." He gently nibbled at the tatoo on Zero's neck and made sure not to draw blood. He sucked at the marked skin, he could feel Zero relaxing at the sensations of his lips and tongue.

"Stop..." The word came out slow and unsure.

"Do you really want me to? Or is it just a habit by now?" Kanane said, his hot breath tickling Zero's neck. "Tell me. What do you want me to do?" Kaname had pulled back, giving Zero time to clear his head and make his choice.

He could see Zero clench his fists and back up until his butt was almost on Kaname's crotch. "Don't stop."

Kaname let out an animalistic grin and unknowingly, his eyes turned the unfamiliar dark blood red. "That's what I like to hear." He continued his minstrations on Zero's neck, subtly moving his hand to Zero's thin boxer briefs, attempting to remove them. The heat of Kaname's hand made Zero aware of Kaname's intentions.

Zero pulled away. "No!" He shook his head fiercley. "I'm not ready. I don't want to."

Kaname let out a disappointed sigh. He pulled away, shoving Zero off of his lap, and headed to the bathroom, his "little friend" had decided to make a guest appearance and he needed a cold shower. "Don't wait up for me."

Zero couldn't believe the change in Kaname's attitude and tone of voice. Before it was husky and he was loving and dare he say romantic, then he turned cold and almost uncaring.

Zero felt turmoil build up inside of him. He didn't want to let this opportunity go. He... He wanted to give Kaname a chance, like he gave Akatsuki. Besides, the pureblood made him feel different, made him feel alive. He treated him as if he was normal and not dying. He dearly hoped he would not regret his decision later on.

"Wait." The voice came out soft. Kaname only heard it because of his exceptional hearing. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yes?"

"I-I'll join you."

"I just applied the paste, you have to wait 15 minutes before taking it off." Kaname's voice sounded strained, as if he was regretting telling him the tidbit of information and not just agreeing with Zero's statement.

"Then I guess you'll have to wait for me." Zero's tone was final, but Kaname had urgent matters to attend to.

"I need a cold shower."

"I don't care about the temperature."

"I need to take care of something."

"I will help you take care of your wound." Zero stated, exasperated.

"That's not what I'm referring to."

Kaname finally turned around and Zero felt his face grow hot. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the extremely tight area in Kaname's pants, nor could he look away from the bulge that attempted to break free from the redistricting fabric.

Zero gulped. He looked down and played with his feet. "Doctor's orders were to take care of you." He felt his face grow even hotter. "I guess this would fall under that category."


	9. Hurt

Zero shifted anxiously under Kaname's scrutinizing gaze.

"Five minutes left. You still have time to take back your words. Once the wait is up I won't listen to your pleas to stop."

Zero gulped audibly but didn't say anything else.

The silence between them was palpable.

"Two minutes." Kaname's voice was laced with what Zero could only pinpoint as anticipation and apprehension.

"Kaname." Zero's voice came out small and fearful. "Can we go at my pace?... Its my first time." He admitted.

Kaname let out a devilish smirk, his eyes flickering into the dreaded blood red. "Whatever you wish."

"Time's up." Kaname walked away from the doorframe and entered the bathroom, a few seconds later the sound of running water could be heard pounding on the bathroom tile.

Zero slowly rose from his spot on Kaname's bed and made his way to his doom, otherwise known as Kaname.

He could faintly make out Kaname's form on the opaque glass. He took a deep breath before hooking his thumbs on both sides of his underwear and tugged them off.

Taking another deep breath, he jumped into the shower. He felt extremely self conscious and was about to tell Kaname not to turn around when he saw the man doing just that; Zero did the only logical solution that came to his head and wrapped his arms around the purebloods waist.

Kaname let out a small gasp at the intimate action, his surprise was quickly replaced by the burning passion he was feeling for the other man. Zero felt his face hot, never before had he done anything like this with his former lovers. Kaname turned around, still in the youngers arms, his uncovered eye closed to preserve Zeros modesty and with little hesitance pressed his lips gently on Zero's. He could feel the water rolling off of his head and cascading down the rest of his body, Kaname groaned as his need for release increased.

Zero felt like putty under Kaname's skillful lips, he felt his eyes shoot open as a warm appendage explored his mouth. Timidly he tried to explore Kaname's mouth only to have the others tongue push his back, fiercely intent on exploring every inch of his. Zero moaned and pressed himself closer to Kaname only to feel his legs buckle as his erection rubbed against Kaname's.

Zero pulled back, remembering the task at hand. He locked eyes with the other briefly before dropping to his knees. At this height Kaname's member looked extremely intimidating.

* * *

"Did I do well in taking care of you?" Zero asked, sitting on the bathtub floor, his knees red from being on them for so long and on such a hard surface.

Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero passionately, his mouth once again exploring every inch of Zero's not in the least bothered by the salty taste.

"You did wonderfully." Kaname purred as he pulled away. "Maybe you should listen to Dr. Aidou more often." He stated huskily.

Zero carefully brought his hand up and traced the intricate shape of the cross branded over Kaname's heart. It seemed to radiate heat. "How'd you get this?"

Kaname shrugged. "It appeared around the same time my feelings for you did."

Zero made sure to memorize the brand, he would have to look into it later. Markings didn't just appear without reason.

The hunter pushed his former rival away and proceeded to properly wash himself, ignoring the other male who preferred to observe him.

He hastily exited the bathroom, almost slipping on the tile floor in his escape back to the safety of Kaname's room.

Due to his lack of clothing, he searched through Kaname's, now able to simmer in his own thoughts he thought about the question that had been plaguing him for a while: what were they now? Lovers? That seemed to intimate for Zero yet it felt right. He shook his head, he'd talk to Kaname when he came out.

He slipped on one of Kaname's dress shirts, the only shirts he seemed to have, and had barely tugged it down when the door opened.

He felt his body freeze and he could only look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Zero?! What are you doing here?!" Yuki screeched.

Said man was unable to answer as Kaname exited the bathroom a few seconds later, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Kaname-senpai?! You and Zero?!" Yuki exclaimed. Her breathing picked up and both boys could tell she was hyperventilating.

"Yuki calm down..." Zero attempted to soothe her.

"So you were leading me on this entire time?!" Yuki angrily accused, pointing a finger at the pureblood.

"I was not leading you on, truthfully you do mean a lot to me. More than I care to admit at the moment, if you'd just give me a chance to pro-"

"You're sick! Leave me alone!" Yuki was about to make her escape when the pureblood appeared before her, faster than she could blink, and put his hand on her head. The last thing she saw was the mysterious purple glow coming from his hand before she fell into unconsciousness.

Zero looked to Kaname. "You killed her?!"

The pureblood gave him a sharp look. "Don't be stupid! I wouldn't kill my own sister!"

Zero felt as if he was punched in the face. "Sister?!"

"Yes, Yuki is in fact my younger sister."

Zero was surprised he hadn't seen the resemblance before, they were almost a splitting image of each other except for their obvious different genders.

"Sister..." Zero repeated the word once more before carefully making his way to Kaname's bed, he needed to take a seat as his legs were becoming unsteady.

"Don't pass out on me Zero, we still have much to discuss." Kaname winked, his eyes once again flickering between beautiful brown and accursed red.

"Why was she even here?" Kaname mumbled to himself, only to look at the small package and card in her hands.

_'I know it's not for a few more days, but I couldn't wait any longer. Happy Birthday, Kaname- senpai!_

_Love, Yuki'_

Kaname almost felt bad for the poor girl, he couldn't deny that her actions were sweet. However, what kind of person walked into a vampire den unarmed and completely confident they wouldn't be harmed? Not only that but who had let her in when they knew Zero was also with him?

Kaname picked up the girl and laid her down on the couch in his room. The damage was done and he'd half to deal with it. Loud coughs broke through his thoughts and his head snapped towards Zero who seemed to be having a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, walking over to his lover and rubbing his back soothingly.

The hunter was unable to respond as he hacked up a storm. It was about a minute later when he stopped, he pulled his hand away from his mouth only to reveal it to be covered in blood.


	10. Be Mine

Kaname quickly made his way over to Zero and knelt beside him. "How bad is the pain? Don't even bother trying to lie to me, I can feel your pain." Kaname asked worriedly, he could feel his eyes turning red at the smell of blood but willed himself to keep them brown. Kaname locked eyes with his hunter and motioned to the blood, asking for permission. Zero nodded slightly and Kaname couldn't help but feel terrible for the pleasure he received from consuming the small amount Zero's blood.

Zero shook his head but mentally filed Kaname's words into his storage memory to investigate later. "I'm fine. I swear. My throat just hurts a bit." He stated, rubbing it to outwardly portray his discomfort.

Kaname couldn't help but smile, "That's most likely my fault." He laughed as he dodged Zero's fist.

"Your sister is in the room!" As if Zero's words were magic, Kaname instantly sobered up.

"Before we discuss the elephant in the room…" Kaname waved his hand at Yuuki and although he didn't give any clues, Zero knew he lengthened her time of unconsciousness. "I want to talk about you… and me… and us." He spoke as he led the both of them to the edge of his mattress.

Zero nodded. "The cross on your chest. I notice you keep touching it. Why?"

Kaname lowered his hand, barely realizing his hand lightly rested on the tattooed cross on his chest. "I don't know. But when you're near me it begins to burn. It doesn't hurt, In fact it feels a little bit nice."

Zero mentally memorized the image before deciding to drop the topic. The cross was strangely familiar. Sadly, he couldn't remember if the familiarity was good or not. "Kana-Kuran. What are we."

Kaname leaned forward and lightly kissed the others neck. "What we are, that depends on you. But ever since I let you constantly feed off of me and gave you my offspring, despite it being orally, you became _mine_. I won't allow you to deny our relationship. I also won't tolerate the scent of any other vampire around you unless I explicitly give them or you permission." Kaname stated, he sucked harshly at the base of Zero's neck. making sure it would leave a mark later.

Zero angrily pushed him off. "Now wait a minute. I like you, I… I want to be something with you… but I won't allow you to control my life. I am perfectly able to take care of myself and I expect you to trust me enough to know I would never cheat on you, or break your trust."

Kaname narrowed his eyebrows and looked deeply into Zero's determined lilac eyes, before relenting slightly, he leaned into Zero and brought his lips to the other's pierced ear, letting his lips graze the younger's ear as he spoke. "I relent… but I hope you know I am extremely jealous. It is the pureblood curse. Many vampires will try to take you away from me in an attempt to hurt me. If you come home smelling of another male I swear I will not hesitate to attack you and make you remember you belong to only me. It's my name you'll scream, it's my body that will pleasure yours, it's me that will be the only one to see you in the most intimate way."

"Oh… Oh okay." Zero mumbled out a little breathlessly, he couldn't help but be affected by Kaname's deep raspy voice and dominating words. He cleared his throat, ignoring the slight pain. "I guess… we can be… boyfriends?" Zero tested.

Kaname grunted, his head falling to rest on Zero's shoulder. "I guess for now that will suffice. Zero, I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon, perhaps ever."

Zero felt a slight hesitance. He just recently discovered his feelings for the pureblood and now here he was basically pledging their relationship as eternal. Strangely Zero didn't feel as fearful as he thought he would. He glanced at the brunet resting on his shoulder and realized why, whatever they had going on… it felt … _right._ It felt nothing like his old relationships and Zero was glad for that. It was only as he felt Kaname tense up on him that he realized he had stayed silent and had yet to give a response. "Okay."

Kaname relaxed again. Zero almost felt bad for bringing up another topic but knew he had to get it out of the way. "So… Yuuki?" He almost let out a laugh at Kaname's frustrated groan. He was surprised however, when Kaname pulled back quickly and gripped his bony and exposed knees tightly. Zero held back a pained gasp. "K'Kaname… that hurts." He said with a wince.

"I'm sorry…" Kaname lessened his pressure significantly but still kept a firm grip on Zero's knees. "...I just remembered… I've awoken her pureblood abilities… She will remember all of her previous memories and the customs instilled into her." Kaname bowed his head and rested it on Zero's legs. "I'm sorry. Pureblood customs imply that purebloods should only mate or romanticize with other purebloods, even siblings. The Kuran blood is mostly incestual with very few marrying out of the family. Siblings usually intermarry which is why my parents most likely made Yuuki." Kaname tried to ignore Zero's undisguised disgusted grimace.

"That's disgusting." Zero stated, noticing how Kaname's head hung shamefully he grabbed a handful of the purebloods well groomed locks and pulled his head up roughly before slowly pulling him into a kiss. "I find incest disgusting and am horrified that some members of your family and possibly yourself may have been forced to accept it. But I can't blame you." Zero told the pureblood honestly, after blowing his mind with a kiss. "Please tell me you don't want that with Yuuki…"

Now it was Kaname's turn to look disgusted. "Vampire's only have one mate for life. Before you disagree with me, most vampire's here have not chosen a life mate." Kaname stated, in his defense for the vampires who consistently had different people on their arms every other week. "Although, I know Takuma and Senri have mated, and Rima is very persistent in attempting to remain aloof to Ruka's advances. Aidou and Akatsuki are among the thousands here who have not chosen a mate yet. I was previously among them, but now, I have chosen you, and you have accepted."

"Hgn." A small groan came from the unconscious female.

"I should go… you should talk to her personally." Zero said, trying to get off of Kaname's bed and make his escape; however, Kaname anticipated Zero's actions and made sure to grip his waist tightly before he could even get off of his bed.

"Don't leave… I don't want you to leave. We're a partnership now, let's face her together."

Zero almost relented but he knew that his presence in this very important event could ruin Kaname's relationship with his sister. "I won't be far, I'll go to your office next door." Zero promised.

Kaname nodded and released him before tossing him a pair of pajama bottoms. Zero almost rolled his eyes as even his pureblood's pajamas looked extremely elegant, made of spider silk and other expensive materials.

Zero slid into his easily and tightened the drawstring immensely before the bottoms rested snugly on his narrow hips. He had just made it out the door when he heard a dry "Kaname?" come out of Yuuki's mouth. Zero couldn't help but feel nervous about Kaname and Yuuki together in such a close proximity. He wanted to believe Kaname's words that he would be loyal to him but images of Kaname constantly flirting, protecting, and admiring Yuuki made him doubt his lover's words.

He tried to keep the siblings out of his mind as he browsed through Kaname's advanced ancient tomes and scrolls. Zero paused in his browsing… exactly how old was Kaname? There were books that were tens of thousands of years old. Zero couldn't help but ponder the thought. What if Kaname was actually hundreds of years old? Would he be considered a necrophiliac? Zero then came to a conclusion. First, vampires are undead creatures, not dead, second, vampires existed way before humans so it is not a vampire that lives very long but mortals that die very quickly.

Content with his answers, Zero continued his exploration of Kaname's library.

* * *

Zero had been skimming the titles of the literary works for the past ten minutes but couldn't help but pause at the very ancient looking tome directly in front of him. _Markings and Symbols throughout History - Curses and Blessings_ by The Pureblood Council, 917

Zero picked the book off the shelf and held it in awkwardly in his hands for a few seconds before deciding to open the book. The very first page had a very obvious but powerful enchantment that Zero was surprised to be able to get passed.

_This book is considered pureblood property and can only be viewed, edited, etc… by purebloods, one sharing a bond with a pureblood, or an immediate relative of a pureblood. Anyone not any of those choices reading this book must take this sentence as a warning that if they continue reading, not only will the book become unreadable, but the reader will face amnesia about everything about the book and will have their life source slowly drained out by the book. You have been warned._

_This book was written in response to the opposite vampires that have been growing in population and whose mingling with our race seems to cause either strange or miraculous effects. The pureblood council hereby swears that everything in this book is factual, at least to our knowledge._

_Educate thyself curious reader,_

_The Pureblood Council_

Considering his life essence was not being drained nor did he lose his memory about the book, Zero concluded it was safe to read.

Zero was grateful for the pictures that would make his research much more easier. He was amazed to see many of the symbols or markings had many unique and intricate shapes. There was a particular one that took the shape of simple daisy yet appeared to symbolize eternal purity as a curse, and eternal loyalty and trust as a blessing. Meanwhile one almost exactly the same as the daisy, with the stem being only a millimeter longer signified misfortune as a blessing, and upcoming death as a curse. Zero was thankful that the book provided the measurements of each marking, what it would symbolize, then go into detail or provide an example.

As Zero read on, he realized that most of the markings appeared after a significant event in one's life, other's appeared when some turned a certain age. There were a few that appeared on random but those were rare, such as the daisy with the slightly longer stem. Zero was also surprised to read the reason for the appearance of most of the markings was because of hunter-vampire interaction. It took Zero even longer to realize that the "opposite vampires" referred in the book were what were now vampire hunters and the "nothings" in the books were humans, people born with no powers. It was a very enlightening read for Zero. He was surprised to see his own neck symbol, the Hunter's seal, formerly named Forced Vampirus Suppressing - Curse, in the book.

He couldn't help but shudder as some of the markings, although simple in design meant something… important, life changing,... terrifying, such as how two horizontal lines with another line in the middle going vertically could signify enslavement. He almost feared what the intricate symbol that marked Kaname's body meant. He turned the page and there in the top left corner was a cross with three lines shooting into an upward outward arch at the top and what appeared to be a rope but now resembled chain links connecting the horizontal ends together, hanging in the place between them. The cross itself seemed to be made of wisps of smoke with each of the four ends seemingly trying to move outwards. Slightly to the right of the cross was two small roses pressing tightly to each other at first glance making themselves look like one rose. There was definitely a lot of detail taken into the drawing of the painting but it paled in comparison to Kaname's.

"The Overzealous Sentiment Enforcer" Zero read aloud. "This cross is an interesting to see for it is formed when one of two or more long time rivals has made a binding promise to the other or when made aware that they have romantic interest in the other(s). This is both a curse and a blessing for the one marked is at the will of the unmarked. The unmarked can either return the affections, or use the curse to destroy the marked, e.i use their feelings of affection against them, as in finding another partner. The mark in no way forces the two together but for the marked, they begin to lose their sanity as their object of affection seems to go against them. They begin to portray signs of lust, obsession, possessiveness, these symptoms depend on the personality of the marked and there have been a few cases where more symptoms appeared. The unmarked, although not affected by the mark, has to face the actions of marked. One must again, feel pity for the marked, for they are well and truly bond to the unmarked: they will be able to feel the emotions, track, and their life begins to revolve around the other. Should they be rejected, it is no doubt that the marked will go insane for their reason for living has declined them. Luckily, there has yet to be a case of that. The outward wisps of smoke symbolize the strengthening of emotions trying to escape the marked. The chain links symbolize the unbreakable, unintentional bond formed, and the flowers symbolize the beings involved, the number of flowers symbolize the number of beings. Although this has yet to be proven true or false, it is assumed that if the marked is rejected the flowers will separate until one, the marked, will wilt, signaling their death. If accepted, the small flowers will eventually form into one large flower."

As his mouth finished projecting the last word, his lips pressed themselves together as he pondered what he just read. He didn't know how to process the information. Finally, he decided to be grateful. Compared to the other ones, the curse on Kaname's chest was definitely much less severe than many others, although it was only less severe because Zero had already accepted him.

With a muddled heart, Zero quietly shut the book and placed it back in its spot between two other ancient books on the shelf just as the door slammed open, making him jump back in fright.

"Zero! I'm glad you're here!" Aidou yelled as he quickly ran in, donning an impeccably white lab coat.

Zero held his hand to his chest and tried to regain his breath back. He hoped he hadn't startled Kaname. "What do you want, Aidou?" He asked a little breathlessly, unable to summon his usual cold demeanor.

"I need you to feed from me."

"What?"

"I need you to feed from me. But I need to do something before you do anything. Please don't bite from me until I tell you to. You trust me right?" Aidou asked sincerely.

Zero surprised even himself when he didn't hesitate to nod in agreement.

"Open your mouth. Don't bite me, please hold on until I tell you to. If you listened to my instructions correctly, you should be beyond starving right now, having not fed in a long time." Aidou ordered before bringing his thumb to his mouth and making a small wound and shoved his thumb in front of Zero's face, making his fangs appear instantaneously. Before Zero could blink, Aidou pulled out a bag of dark blue liquid and drank it. "Quickly bite me!" He ordered.

Zero was about to ask why when he noticed how Aidou's face was slowly turning purple. Deciding to ask questions later. He didn't even think as he bit harshly into Aidou's neck.

He was surprised to not feel any sense of nausea and was confused when instead the blood he was drinking tasted a lot like Kaname with a slight hint of the synthetic blood. He didn't even realize he was taking much more than Aidou could provide until he felt Aidou nip at his ear. Zero quickly pushed him off. He held his ear as if it was violated and to Zero, it was. What Aidou did was much too intimate to be comfortable. "Aidou, explain yourself now!" Zero ordered, now feeling much more powerful than he had felt in a long time.

"That's my own creation. It's synthetic blood made and based on pureblood, or in this case, Kaname's blood. Because it's heavily concentrated to provide you all the nutrients you need, the blood is a much darker colour. That is also the downfall, it's too concentrated so you need a host to filter out some of it before you intake it. Taking just as I did, could kill you. It automatically makes its way to the bloodstream so survival would be nil with no one around. I currently have a few more bags down in my laboratory but I won't be able to give them to you. First, because the only side effect of this blood is that it is highly addictive and having too much in your body could kill you, for it is still not natural blood. Second, because the blood should last you for at least a week if not a little longer. I am currently the only one who can breach the protective wards surrounding the synth so you'll have to come to me when you're hungry." Aidou ruffled the back of his hair and looked down at the floor, his face bright red. "I'd still prefer you actually feed from Kaname but he can't always be providing your blood, and since he is healing this is the next alternative."

"Noted." Zero mumbled. "Listen, about my condition…"

"Sorry Zero, still no luck there… I've conducted multiple experiments and one seemed to be doing well but then I went in today and… we'll I'll be having to pick out vampire bat entrails off of the cracks of the walls for weeks."

"Okay… thanks for trying anyways." Surprising the both of them, Zero took a step forward and embraced the blond. "Thanks for everything."

Aidou gave him an appreciative smile before embracing him back.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Zero didn't even have to turn to look to know who had spoken, the rich but dark voice did things to his insides, affected his body in ways he couldn't control. He didn't even have to look to know the deep and dark accursed red eyes were back and definitely showing signs of possessiveness, jealousy, and anger.


	11. Unfair

**Even when you've hurt me the way you have **

**Even though you know I can treat you bad **

**But we're drawn once again like a moth to a flame**

**Yeah, it's like that**

**I guess we get a little bit crazy**

**I guess we get a little bit cruel**

**But this is how crazy you make me**

**Bad enough to think about losing you**

* * *

"_I expect you to trust me enough to know I would never cheat on you or break your trust." _ Zero's words echoed in Kaname's head, attempting to rationalize his mind before his instincts took control. However, it was for naught as he felt the red mist of jealousy descend.

The light smell of Zero's blood in the room mixing with Aidou's didn't help the situation as Kaname remembered his own words "_I also won't tolerate the scent of any other vampire around you" _and then, "_If you come home smelling of another male I swear I will not hesitate to attack you and make you remember you belong to only me."_

He couldn't help but radiate anger, he had rushed out of his room, startled by Zero's heart rate acceleration and then even more worried when he smelt his blood in the air. He had met resistance with Yuuki who had absolutely forbidden him to leave until they finished their conversation. Kaname easily found the solution to the situation she put him in by waving his hand around her head and knocking her unconscious once more.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The pureblood asked, he felt a wave of anger wash over him as they pair broke apart in shock, as though they were caught doing something scandalous. He took slow, measured steps towards them.

In his anger, he stopped his control of his pureblood aura, letting it surround him, and in turn, the other occupants in the room. Aidou quickly buckled under the weight of the aura, not being able to defend against it. He could feel it overwhelming him, attempting to pressurize him, or suffocate him. The blond turned to his silver haired new found friend and couldn't help but wish he was in his place as Zero didn't appear to be affected at all.

If Zero could hear Aidou's claim he would surely beat the aristocrat out of the blond as he too struggled to not buckle under Kaname's aura. Unfortunately, Zero also struggled to not let his arousal grow apparent for it seems Kaname's scent was like an aphrodisiac to him!

Kaname, unaware of the pairs struggles, continued to approach them, anger fueled. Without hesitation, he pulled back his fit and let it propel forward. Aidou clenched his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the punch.

Kaname was satisfied to hear a sickening crack as his fist connected roughly with Zero's cheek.

Zero was no match for Kaname's force, and was sent flying to the far corner of the wall. Well, at least he would have been, had he not hit Kaname's cherry red mahogany desk. He landed there harshly, cracking the thick wood.

To Aidou's surprise, Kaname didn't touch him, instead he marched over to Zero, picked up his limp but conscious body, and proceeded to toss him across the room, making him crash into the bookshelf, knocking tens of books and scrolls to the floor, and making the wall shake in the process.

Zero weakly tried to pick himself up, but Kaname was on him in less than a second. He easily picked up Zero by his left wrist, and before Zero could say anything, he felt his wrist break under the forceful grip of Kaname's hand. Now under normal circumstances, a few tosses into furniture and a broken wrist would not faze Zero, but only barely recovering from cancer-caused- anorexia, Zero was extremely weak,not to mention he was also further weakened by the purebloods aura filling the room. Zero hated to admit but he also knew that because of the pureblood's aura, he was extremely aroused too. He let out a small cry of pain, but it went ignored as Kaname's eyes continued to blaze red as the pure blood dragged him to the nearest wall, pinning him by his broken wrist.

Zero weakly raised his right leg and tried to kick the pureblood away, that proved to be a dangerous mistake as Kaname grabbed the younger's leg and raised it level to his waist. Zero attempted to kick his leg free but cried out loudly when Kaname grabbed his leg even tighter and raised it higher, shoulder height now, and then even higher, until his foot was raised above his head.

Zero was loudly screaming now, in immense pain as his little flexibility was tested and destroyed. Kaname's still blazed in anger and he leaned into Zero, putting pressure on the now completely vertical limb, making the other cry out even louder.

Aidou felt his eyes widen considerably as he witnessed how Kaname treated Zero. Although it pained him immensely to see Zero in pain, he knew he could not intervene without his life ending. Kaname was beyond pissed if he could not comprehend the unbearable pain he was causing his mate.

Aidou finally stopped fighting the others aura, and let himself collapse, his body no longer able to cope under the pressure, feeling intense regret and sympathy for the silver haired hunter before passing out from exertion a few seconds later.

Zero felt his hope leave him as he briefly glanced over Kaname's shoulder and noticed Aidou collapse and fall unconscious. Kaname noticed his eye twitch and turned his his head slightly, Zero felt the hand release his leg, his vertical leg dropped swiftly, completely dead weight. The relief of Kaname's removed hand was short lived as he then moved the hand to Zero's neck. Kaname proceeded to tighten his grip on his partners neck.

"I warned you Zero. I don't share. I don't like seeing you with others. Why do you test me like this? Why do you tease me? Don't you know how jealous it makes me? I warned you. I don't want to lose you, I _won't_ lose you." Kaname mumbled, unconsciously tightening his grip on Zero's neck as he spoke.

"Kaname! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kaname's head snapped to the source of the noise and he was surprised to lock eyes with his furious cousin, his eyes also blazing, behind him was his vice president Takuma and surprisingly Yuuki.

Before he could react, Kaname was pushed away harshly, only barely able to catch himself before he fell to the floor. Just as he was about to attack his aggressor, he felt all of his anger leave him and his sanity return as he witnessed Zero collapse onto the floor, a painful cry escaping his lips as he landed harshly on his busted leg.

Kaname felt Senri and Yuuki grab his arms harshly, trying to restrain him. Kaname however, didn't put up any resistance. His heart felt shattered and hollow as his eyes rested on his lover. Zero openly clung to Takuma but Kaname could feel no anger rise up as his eyes were solely focused on the steady stream of tears rolling down Zero's cheeks, the only thing he could hear was the unsteady sobs emitting from Zero's throat, only broken by his shallow attempts at breathing, and the only thing he felt, was regret.

And anger, and sadness.

For he caused that. He caused the tears rolling down his cheeks, he caused the pained look etched on his face.

He felt his undead heart break even further as he now laid eyes upon Zero's aroused bulge. Had there been any deception in Zero's love interest towards him, Zero would not have been affected by his aura in such a way.

"Zero…" Kaname's voice came out soft, extremely soft, barely audible to even his own ears.

Kaname was surprised to see the hunter raise his head and lock eyes with him, his eyes red and filled with tears. "Don't." was the only thing that escaped passed Zero's lips before he broke into a coughing fit. He leaned into Takuma, burying his mouth into the blond's shoulder in an attempt to stifle his coughs.

Kaname once again felt his heart hurt for Zero lifted his head, but the evidence of his episode was apparent for he left large specks of blood on the white shirt.

As he witnessed his lover in pain, forgetting he was the cause for most of it, Kaname quickly felt his strength return to him and easily pushed of his relatives before quickly taking a few steps forward and then crouching down attempting to engulf his mate into his arms.

Zero noticed his presence but with the little strength he had left, moved away from him and weakly clutched Takuma's shirt. "Don't touch me. Stay away from me. Leave me alone… I… I need to think." Zero mumbled. Zero let himself be helped up by Takuma and then draped his arm on the back of Takuma's neck as they were no doubt going to make their way to the infirmary.

For the first time in a long time, Kaname felt fear. True, unadulterated fear. Using his quick reflexes, he grabbed at Zero's leg, making sure it was the uninjured one. "You'll come back to me, right? You won't leave me, right?". Kaname was aware of the fear and desperation apparent in his voice but he didn't care a jot.

To his immense dread, Zero didn't respond, merely pulled away.

Senri noticed his cousins expression and despite his recent actions, couldn't help but feel pity for him. He quickly caught up to the struggling pair and offered his services, hooking Zero's other arm around his neck to help carry him away.

Yuuki was at loss, both her best friend and brother were suffering and she didn't know who to go to. She knew that despite whoever she went to, she wouldn't be able to help, for the help either one needed to make themselves better was the other.

Unable to stand by the aggressor, Yuuki was about to follow the trio out, until she noticed the bright coloured individual unconscious near the center of the room. She quickly ran over to him and checked his vitals. "Oh, Aidou." She let out softly in relief as she realized he was only unconscious. With immense ease and strength she knew she didn't have an hour ago, Yuuki lifted the boy onto her back and made her way out of the room, leaving the pureblood prince to wallow in solitude.

* * *

Zero turned his back to the two lovers who helped him to the infirmary, unable to contain his feelings of jealousy at their relationship. They were undoubtedly in love, Zero could easily see that by the way they looked at each other. If he was able to, he would have left like Yuuki, unable to take in their sugary-sweet affectionate nature.

Despite the almost grotesquely sweet showering of affection the couple demonstrated towards each other, Zero couldn't help but want to cry even more in jealousy and frustration. Why is it that he always got hurt in relationships? Was he cursed to never be happy? To live a painful life?

His eye found the sleeping blond on the infirmary bed next to him, sleeping peacefully despite the slightly agitated look on his face.

They were currently in the Day dorms, the place known as an infirmary inexistent in the Moon dorms.

As soon as the couple left the room, unable to figure out how to help the heavily injured boy while their resident "doctor" was indisposed, Zero began to speak to the unconscious Aidou, his voice soft as Yuuki had forced some gross cherry flavoured sore throat medicine down his throat.

"I love him… I know I do… And I know it's not just a recent thing. I've loved him for a while… I know people express their love in different ways… but I refuse to believe that _that_ is his form of showing affection. I don't know what to do…" Zero let out a soft groan as another wave of pain flooded his body.

"Well first you should ask yourself if you want to stay with him." Aidou's hoarse voice made Zero jump.

"Aidou… Are you okay?" Zero asked worriedly.

The blond merely waved him off before slowly picking himself up and descending from the bed. "Compared to you, I feel like a million bucks. Now, I'm not going to ask you to explain what happened… I won't make you relive that. Instead, tell me everywhere it hurts, even if a little bit. Give me your wrist." Aidou demanded, seeing the obviously gentle way Zero was cradling it.

"It's going to heal incredibly slowly, slower than the rate of a human. At least until Kaname's blood and the synth start fighting your cancer cells and the process speeds up. For now all I can do is straighten it and put cast on it." Aidou spoke slowly as he analyzed the injury, grateful that the break was clean for he didn't want to have to perform surgery on the incredibly weak male. He tenderly handled Zero's wrist, using his ice wielding ability to numb the appendage, then quickly cleaned the injury before grabbing bandages and wrapping it tightly but gently. Soon after, he grabbed the plaster layer, wet it, and wrapped it around the bandage layer.

"Don't move until it dries, in the meantime I'll check your leg." Aidou didn't have to be experienced in the medical profession to know Zero's leg was going to take a healing time, his leg was heavily inflamed, most notably near his upper and inner thigh.

"Zero you sure got lucky I'm the one with ice manipulating abilities and medical knowledge." Aidou commented as he let his hand rest on Zero's leg and let a small layer of ice cover the area. Zero let out a sigh of relief and felt a large amount of pain go away.

"This might be a little uncomfortable but please spread your legs so I can better assess the injury." Despite Aidou's attempt to remain stoic and nonchalant, his red face betrayed his efforts.

Zero too was red faced as he exposed himself to the blond, not even Kaname has seen him so intimately. To his utter embarrassment, Aidou's face was firmly planted in between his thighs, unbothered by the close proximity of Zero's sexual appendage, completely immersed in his task now.

"Hm… this is difficult. If it was a lesser tear I would just suggest icing it a few times a day, but because it's so severe… I'm at loss at what to do… Usually a vampire's natural healing would deal with this so I've never seen this before." Aidou spoke up, as he gently stroked the ice-encased injury.

Zero couldn't help but hiss in pain. "Well what's wrong?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Aidou parted Zero's legs and looked at in large injury analytically, "well you've definitely torn your hamstring… and you've severely pulled your groin." Aidou spoke from in between Zero's legs.

It was honestly the most awkward and embarrassing doctoral experience Zero had ever experienced.

"How long will it t-" Zero was cut off as his breath hitched and he shook with pleasure as Aidou's head lightly grazed his once-limp member.

Aidou jumped back, clearly apologetic yet immensely surprised, "I'm so sorry."

Zero pulled his borrowed shirt down and threw a nearby blanket on himself, blushing intensely. "No harm done." He mumbled.

Aidou coughed, "Yes well, I'm going to keep your leg encased in ice for a few days and then we're going to try to get you walking again."

Zero let out a small smile, "So I'll be up and-" His words stopped in his throat as he felt the extremely powerful, lustful aura fill the air again.

* * *

**Minutes Earlier**

Even from an entire field away, Kaname could feel the pain his lover (former lover? He sure hoped not) was feeling. He could also feel jealousy and frustration coming off of him and had no idea why, soon enough it was replaced with sadness.

Kaname felt frustration as his only contact with Zero was his empathy link with him, for Zero had told him to stay away, and he had to listen.

He had to. Zero had warned him, and he didn't want to make him anymore upset. Kaname's only consolation was the fact that although he wasn't able to physically be with Zero, he still knew where he was and what he was feeling.

That was also the major reason of his frustration for he had know idea what was causing Zero to feel so many emotions.

Kaname was startled as Zero's emotions jumped, he was obviously startled, it was then quickly replaced with relief only to morph into pain about minute later.

Kaname paced the floor of his destroyed office, not bothering to clean it up nor the wound on his face. It was obvious the fresh wound needed care but Kaname was too preoccupied to worry about his own health and safety.

He clenched his fists as a large wave of relief flooded his lover's senses and Kaname couldn't help but worry as to what it was, the lingering irritation appearing in all of Zero's emotional switches was gone and Kaname wondered if Zero had fallen asleep.

His heart stopped as he felt both embarrassment and pain projected from Zero, an emotion only felt when Zero had fed from him when he was near nude and again in the shower when Kaname hit the back of Zero's throat too roughly and he gagged. Kaname's undead heart began to beat rapidly, dwelling on what Zero was now physically experiencing.

'_He's won't cheat on me. Trust him. Trust him. I have to trust him and stay away. Stay away.'_ The mantra echoed in his head as he no longer paced but instead clutched his broken mahogany desk tightly, his knuckles so white they appeared to be breaking out of the skin. He clenched his eyes closed, desperately trying to maintain their brown color, lest he lose control and go on another rampage.

There was a brief flash of pain and embarrassment, and Kaname was about to relax again when he felt his control shoot out of him. His sanity lost him as the only thing he could concentrate on was the intense flash of arousal Zero emitted.

Kaname slowly let go of the desk and opened his eyes, once more revealing the dark blood red colour.

Once again his aura broke away from him, this time more powerful than the last, it hit the walls at full force, dropping the book-filled bookshelves down and shattering the windows.

Kaname quickly broke into a run, and jumped out through the window, not breaking stride as he fell four stories. His mind and body had only one destination– Zero.

He had an objective: Make Zero his. He had warned Zero, he had promised him. His own words rang through his head as his legs sped him to the Day Dorms, more specifically, Zero's location.

"_It's my name you'll scream, it's my body that will pleasure yours, it's me that will be the only one to see you in the most intimate way."_


End file.
